Advancements in electronics have permitted the introduction, and widespread usage, of devices which are operable at seemingly ever-increasing rates. Because of the increased rates of operation at which such devices are operated, the operations performed by such devices can be effectuated at corresponding increased rates. Operation of such devices at high frequencies of operation is generally advantageous as a greater number of operations can be performed by such devices within a given time period.
However, when an electronic device is operated at frequencies which correspond to radio frequencies, the mere operation of such devices causes the generation of radio frequency energy. The radio frequency energy forms electromagnetic interference (emi) which can emanate therefrom from the electronic device during its operation.
Devices which are operated at high clock frequencies, and those which utilize high-frequency clock circuits, are exemplary of devices which generate electromagnetic interference as a result of their high frequency of operation. Regulatory requirements have been set forth which require that the electromagnetic interference generated by such devices be attenuated so as not to cause interference with operation of other devices. Attenuation of the electromagnetic interference is effectuated, for instance, by housing the emi-generative, electronic device within a metallic enclosure. The metallic enclosure forms a shell which prevents the emanation of the electromagnetic interference beyond the enclosure shell. While a metallic housing adequately prevents the emanation of electromagnetic interference generated by a device positioned therewithin, electromagnetic interference generated by one portion of the device housed within the housing might also interfere with operation of another portion of that device.
To prevent the occurrence of such intra-device interference, separate portions of the single device can be isolated from other portions of the device. Housings of various configurations have been constructed to facilitate shielding of different portions of a single device from one another. Conventionally, emi shields, forming shield walls, are positioned between the different sections of the device to reduce intra-device interference. Typically, however, the separate portions of the device must be electrically connected together and the shield by which the portions of the device are shielded from one another must be configured in a manner to permit such electrical connections to be formed. Typically, holes are formed through the shield walls to permit the electrical connections to extend therethrough. Formation of the holes, however, degrade the performance of the shields. That is to say, the amount of isolation provided by the shields is reduced by the existence of holes which are formed therethrough. The need to form such holes is sometimes the limiting factor in the level of realizable isolation that the emi shields can provide.
An additional disadvantage associated with the conventional need to form holes in the emi shields to permit the formation of electrical connections between various portions of a device is that hand operations are required for the installation of mechanical connectors to form the electrical connections. Such hand operations are required, for instance, to form solder connections or to position the mechanical connectors due to mechanical tolerances. Electrical cables can alternatively be utilized in substitution for mechanical connectors. However, holes are still required to be formed through the emi shields and hand assembly operations are still typically required.
A radio transceiver, such as the circuitry of a radio base station, is exemplary of a device which generates electromagnetic interference during its operation. To prevent emanations of the electromagnetic interference away from the circuitry of the radio base station, the circuitry is typically housed within an appropriate enclosure. And, to prevent electromagnetic interference generated by one portion of the circuitry of the radio base station from interfering with operation of another portion of the circuitry, emi shields are positioned within the enclosure to isolate the one portion from another. For instance, the power amplifier section is isolated from the receiver. Electromagnetic interference generated by the power amplifier is thereby prevented from interfering with operation of the receiver. Degradation of the levels of isolation provided by the emi shields also results at a radio base station when holes are formed in shield walls to permit electrical connections to be formed between the different portions of the transceiver circuitry.
An improved manner by which to isolate emi-generative component portions of an electronic device, such as the transceiver circuitry of a radio base station, would advantageously improve the amount of isolation that such shields could provide. A manner which would better facilitate the electrical connection of the component portions of the electronic device while still providing for emi-shielding would also be advantageous.
It is in light of this background information related to emi-generative devices that the significant improvements of the present invention have evolved.